


Never Again

by Monstacatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel's Return, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Short fluffy piece where Gabriel comes back.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that was running through my head so I wrote it down.

When the bunker door opened and Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord strolled in, Sam Winchester just froze in his tracks and stared. 

He watched in silence as the angel made his way down the stairs, avoiding catching his eye almost guiltily. When he reached the bottom he seemed at a loss with what to do with himself. 

Luckily for him Sam knew exactly what to do and in a few long strides he’d crossed the room to pull the shorter man into what would have been a bone-crushing hug had he been human. 

Gabriel let out a breath that could have been a sigh of relief or could have been a noise of surprise and automatically shifted his arms to return the embrace.

“I’m sorry kiddo.” He whispered.

Sam shook his head, chin grazing the top of Gabriel’s. 

“Don’t apologise, just tell me you won’t ever pull that crap again.”

There was something about the emotion in the hunters voice and the way it almost cracked that had Gabriel nodding against his chest, and meaning it. He didn’t ever want to go anywhere again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
